The Ralts that became a Dragon Killer Updated
by NicoLupa
Summary: Updated, fixed typo and finished incomplete sections A Ralts turns bad after a tragedy involving a Salamence
_Note: the below paragraph is an approximation of an event that happened in the past but has a role in shaping the nature of the Pokemon we are studying_

A long time ago, in a region far, far, away. A baby Ralts is about to have her innocence robbed as she coos and giggles in her mother's arms with her twin sibling playing on the ground below. A monster roars in the distance and Gardevoir snarls (which might be a bit creepy to witness in real-life as it looks so human). Out of the blue comes a great beast that spits fire and flails about like a snake. Gardevoir screams and conjures a glowing blade of light which causes significant damage to the rouge Pokemon. The monster quickly recovers and unleashes a Draco Meteor on Gardevoir whose fate is unknown. Ralts somehow gets separated. We were initially not sure but we think she trained with a group of Makuhita after the attack judging by her fondness of the Makuhita figurine we gave her and how she stares at it fondly. We don't fully know exactly what happened but Ralts seems to respond most negatively to pictures of Salamence here in the Pokemon Center. We know her mother put up a good fight against the wild Salamence, analysis of the Gardevoir DNA on her necklace shows that the mother was around level 50-70 but we don't know if she lived or if Ralts got separated from her and her twin (we presume she had a twin as she seems to tear up any time she sees twin siblings whether human or Pokemon). This Ralts is unusual, she is not shy or sensitive but in fact appears to suffer from some sort of disorder likely caused by the stress of the encounter which makes her a bit aloof and occasionally dangerous to any Dragon type Pokemon she encounters.

We have a problem, she hates Dragon types with a passion and we suspect she might have actually killed a Bagon and even partially consumed its corpse a few days before we found her judging by the presence of Bagon bones in her belly. That gruesome discovery put a horrifying new meaning into the popular joke among Dratini fans "Can't sleep, fairies will eat me!". We used a mind-reading device to analyze her memories and while we were unable to see what happened at the start of her ordeal due to her supressing those memories into oblivion, we saw some terrifying scenes of a Ralts that was broken.

It is a dark and stormy night as Ralts crawls on her tummy through the bushes. She whimpers a bit as she looks around for her mother, like most Pokemon she doesn't speak but we can read her thoughts with this machine quite clearly. "Mama! Where are you?" she cries out in fear as she repeats her question in her head over and over again. Ralts whimpers again as a shadow passes overhead and the scene changes. When the Pokemon opens her eyes a trio of Makuhita and a Riolu are tending to her wounds. They rub crushed berries across her belly and onto her arms. Ralts squirms a little but calms down realzing that the other pokemon mean her no harm. A Chansey comes in after the Makuhita tend to Ralts and cradles her to sleep while singing a lullaby. Ralts buries her face in the angelic Pokémon's chest as she sleeps. When she wakes up, we see her training with Makuhita, Riolu, and at one point a Mega Swampert appears.

The scene changes, Ralts is noticeably older and stronger but her internal monologue reveals a deep hatred of Dragon Pokemon. What we see over the next few minutes horrifies us. My assistant is cradling the sleeping Ralts in her arms as she sits in a rocking chair while we look at the screen where her memeroies are being displayed. Tears threaten to pour down her cheeks as she stares at the screen in shock unable to comphrehend that such an innocent babylike Pokemon could be so brutal. A dimunitve, docile child who will playfully blow raspberries on my assistant's stomach, it is hard to see how a creature like her could hurt anyone. Two things keep me from seeing this Ralts as truly gone bad; the Bagon attacked first, and when Ralts sent its spirit screeching down to Giratina in a manner to gruesome too describe, she felt terrible remorse. Ralts cried and wailed like a baby. We suspect this was the first Dragon she destroyed but we were too horrified to continue watching to see if she killed other Pokemon. I looked at the sleeping Ralts and pondered what we should do as she suddenly farted which had the situation not been so dark would had been hilarious. "You think we should put her out of her misery?"one of the newer workers in my lab asked, all eyes turned on him gkaring and he apologized suddenly. "She is too dangerous to be released into the wild but she doesn't deserve this, besides she's too adorable!" I said angrily protectively holding the sleeping Ralts in my arms. "Hey, we euthanize Pokemon all the time when they go bad!" he said throwing his hands into the air defensively. "We euthanize the more animalistic Pokemon like Mighteneya and Salamence not humanoid Pokemon like Ralts! Even than we don't kill Pokemon just for being miserable or having a temporary bout of insanity! She deserves to live just as much as we do!" I cried out slamming my hand on the table as I took care not to awaken the sleeping baby."Shes a monster!" he yells, to my horror the Pokemon awakens and sensing the hostility enamating from Harold, the newcomer, she begins to wail. "You son of a female Mightenya! You just scared her, and she's not a monster. She is very sweet to Amelia who is about five months pregnant, putting her hands on her round tummy and listening to the baby's heartbeat. Ralts just loves to lay her head on Amelia's belly, she is not normally affectionate like that but this is a sign that she has a soft side to her. She also seems quite fond of her toddler son. Would a monster Pokemon be so sweet and fascinated by the miracle that is the creation of a new life?" I retort as I comfort the sobbing little Pokemon. "That's normal behavior for a Ralts, in fact Psychic Pokemon in general are fasicinated by pregnancy and human babies if you didn't notice" Harold says. "Well, her species lives to be about two hundred years old, in Pokemon years she would be about three, I doubt she can comprehend that murder is not really a good solution" I say cradling the squirming toddler as if she were my own child. "I am pretty sure Elekid and Scraggy become murderers before they even hit puberty and they have an intelligence closer to Ralts than to Bidoof ... okay, bad example, how about Litleo?" he said.

In the end, we decided that while Ralts was indeed too dangerous to be released into the wild that she deserved a second chance at existence considering her tragic circumstances and age. We reviewed the footage from her mind and came to the conclusion that the Bagon, the Dratini, and the Gible Ralts had killed were the aggressors and thus indirectly caused their own deaths. Ralts continued to be aloof, she kept touching Amelia's expectant belly and seem to enjoy cuddling in my arms more often. She was a little aggressive towards Harold which didn't exactly help his impression of her but we laughed at the sight of a grown man in his thirties being terrified of a weak baby who also brutally murdered a Pokemon at least thirty levels higher than she was.


End file.
